


Late Night Bubble Baths

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: After a long day at work, Macy is in desperate need of a long bubble bath. But this time she invites Harry to join her.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Late Night Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I only had the idea of them sharing a bubble bath together but it took on a mind of its own. I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> (I'm playing it safe with the rating cause it does get a little spicy toward the end.)

Macy had had a long day. A really long day. When she finally made it back to the house it was already dark outside and her muscles ached with every step it took to get to the front door. The house was quiet when she walked inside and closed the door. 

“Macy?” Maggie’s voice drifted from the living room. 

Macy peeked around the corner and saw her curled up in the corner of the couch, the glow from her phone illuminating her face. 

“You’re home late,” Maggie said, her eyes dropping back to her screen. 

“Long day at the lab,” Macy said tiredly, leaning against the archway into the living room. 

Maggie’s face scrunched up in distaste. “Harry made dinner,” she said gesturing toward the kitchen. “There’s a plate for you in the fridge.” 

Macy smiled. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Maggie said and went back to scrolling on her phone. 

Macy pushed off of the wall and headed for the stairs. She yawned as she shuffled down the hall to her room, but smiled softly when she saw the light on inside. The door creaked when she pushed it open and she paused a moment in the doorway to take in the sight before her. 

Harry sat on her bad, leaned against the headboard with a book open in his lap. His brow was furrowed in concentration but other than that he was the picture of relaxed. It was so rare in their lives fighting demons and protecting the innocent that moments like this were few and far between. Macy wanted to soak it in as much as she could. 

“Well are you just going to stand there all night?” he asked, his eyes still on his book, but Macy could see the smile tugging at his lips. 

Macy chuckled and walked over to the bed. She sank onto the footlocker at the foot of the bed and shrugged out of her jacket. She kicked off her shoes and heard Harry close his book behind her. 

“How was your day?” he asked. 

Macy let out a long sigh and scrubbed her hands down her face. 

“Tedious,” she decided on. “Lots of paperwork.” 

She stood from the footlocker and crawled up the end of the bed to lay her head in his lap. His hand immediately fell on her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. Macy hummed softly and closed her eyes, letting the soothing motion ease some of the tension in her body. 

“I’m sorry,” he said sympathetically. 

“Not everything can be exciting all the time,” she muttered, reaching blindly for his other hand, intertwining their fingers when she finally found it. 

“What can I do?” 

Macy hummed again and shook her head. “This is nice.” 

“There’s dinner for you in the fridge.” 

“I know,” she said and cracked one eye open to peek up at him. “Maggie told me.” 

He smiled down at her fondly. “Were you just planning on falling asleep on my leg?” 

She shook her head and closed her eye again. “No, I’m getting up.” 

He chuckled, but his hand remained on her back. She laid there a few minutes longer before reluctantly pushing herself up into an upright position. His smile when she met his eyes was so fond that she was helpless to return it. 

“Hi.” 

He tilted his head, biting his bottom lip. “Hi.” 

“I need a bubble bath.” 

He nodded and brought a hand up to run a thumb over her cheek bone. “Take as long as you need. I can have your dinner warmed when you’re finished.” 

Macy smiled. “Thank you.” 

Harry ran his thumb along her bottom lip and leaned in for a chaste kiss. He dropped his hand and patted her thigh, nodding toward the door. “Go, enjoy your bath.” 

She scooted off the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of her door before going to the bathroom. She stripped out of her work clothes, leaving them in pile by the door as she slipped into her robe. That act alone was enough to soothe some of the weariness in her bones. 

While the tub filled, up she lit a few candles and queued up her playlist of classical music. When the tub was filled, she slid into the scalding water with a content sigh and hit play on her phone. She sank down in the tub until the water was up to her chin and closed her eyes, letting the soft music and warm water slowly release the rest of the tension she’d been holding in her body. 

Her playlist started over, which normally signaled the end of her bath, but Macy couldn’t bring herself to get out of the tub. She just sank deeper into the bubbles that were beginning to disappear and soaked. 

“Macy?” It was Harry’s voice that finally broke into her relaxed reverie, followed by a quiet knock. 

Macy sat up and pulled the shower curtain back. 

“You can come in,” she called, resting her chin on the side of the tub. 

“I don’t mean to disturb you, but it’s been almost an hour,” he said cracking the door and peeking his head inside. 

“And you were concerned?” she guessed with a knowing smile. 

“Maybe a little.” 

“If you’re so concerned, you could always join me.” 

His eyes widened almost comically, but he shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to impose. This is your space.” 

“A space I’m inviting you into,” she pointed out, raising her eyebrows. “If you want.” 

“Okay.” 

He nodded and stepped completely into the bathroom. “But only if you’re sure.” 

“Harry, I’m sure, get in the tub.” 

Chuckling, he ran a hand through his hair before he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He let it drop from his shoulders to join the pile of her clothes already on the floor. His hands moved to his belt buckle and Macy leaned back against the tub. His lips twitched when he noticed her watching him and slid his pants down so painfully slow that Macy wanted to throw something at him. 

He smirked at her frustrated sigh and let his pants fall with a thump against the tile floor. Macy pulled her knees up to her chest as he stepped into the tub and sat opposite her in the water. 

“How on earth is the water still warm?” He asked, leaning back beside the faucet. 

Macy just shrugged, stretching her legs back out beside him. 

“So,” he said after a long stretch of silence. “Aside from sitting in scalding water, what is it you do in these late night bubble baths.” 

“I listen to music and try to relax,” she answered, closing her eyes again. “Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t, but it’s comforting either way.” 

“Very well then.” 

He shifted a little, water sloshing against the sides of the tub. Macy cracked an eye open and saw him awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position next to the faucet. She chuckled and closed her eye again. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, tapping her hip with the side of his foot underwater. 

“You,” Macy answered, her eyes still closed. 

“I’m just trying to understand your safe space since you’ve so graciously invited me in,” he said. “For the first time, I might add.” 

“Usually, I prefer the quiet,” she told him with a smirk as she opened her eyes again. 

He flicked water at her, his eyes narrowed challengingly. 

“But I’m willing to make an exception for you. Or at least I was.” She splashed water at him in retaliation. 

“In that case, I surrender,” he said, holding his hands up above the water. “This is quite nice by the way.” 

Her smile softened. “I know.” 

They fell into silence again. Macy watched him, still squirming around, the water rippling against her chest. 

“You’re kind of ruining the relaxation part,” she said, tapping her foot against his hip the way he had hers. 

“I don’t mean to, it’s just the drain is digging into my thigh.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“This is your space,” he said. “I didn’t want to seem ungrateful.” 

Macy shook her head as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest again, reaching for his hands. He held onto her fingers and she tugged him forward, pulling until he sat in the middle of the tub. 

“Better?” 

“Much,” he answered with a nod. 

He let go of her fingers and ran his hands down her forearms, holding onto her elbows to pull her closer to him. It took a moment to situate their legs in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward for one or both of them. Macy ended up in his lap, his legs stretched out, knees bent slightly. She slid her arms around his neck while his dropped to her hips. 

She sighed as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses along her collar bone. She felt his lips curve into a smile before he softly nipped at her shoulder. Macy tilted her head back, biting her lip as he dragged his nose up the length of her neck, stopping with a kiss to the underside of her jaw. 

“The water’s getting cold,” he whispered. 

“Let it,” she said, rolling her head forward to drop on his shoulder. “Don’t stop.” 

He let out a breathy chuckle. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

She kissed his shoulder as his hands moved up her back, his fingers dancing up her spine. She shivered under his feather light touch and leaned back to meet his eyes. He brought his hands up to cup her jaw, the pad of his thumb lightly stroking her bottom lip. 

Macy grinned and leaned in to kiss him, their mouths meeting in a desperate clash of teeth and tongues. One of his hands drifted down to cup her breast and she moaned softly into his mouth. His hand started moving lower, but a swift knock on the door left them both frozen where they sat. 

“Macy?” It was Mel. 

Harry chuckled and Macy slipped a hand over his mouth with a pointed glare. 

“Yes?” she called out, cursing the high pitched ring in her voice. 

“Are you almost done in there.” 

“Give me a minute and it’s all yours,” she promised, looking back at Harry, unable to hide her disappointed pout. 

“Thanks,” Mel said and Macy waited until she heard her door close down the hall to take her hand off of Harry’s mouth. 

“This isn’t over.” 

Harry gave her hip a squeeze, still grinning up at her. “Not by a long shot.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and orbed out of the tub, leaving her to flop gracelessly back into the cool water. She blew out an irritated huff before pulling to stopper from the drain and climbing out of the tub. She made quick work of gathering everything that was hers or Harry’s from the bathroom and hurried to her room. 

Harry was waiting for her, towel hanging loosely from his hips as he stood at the foot of her bed. 

He grinned and crossed the room to her, cupping her face in his hands like he had in the tub. Macy dropped the clothes in her hands and pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. 

“Where were we?” he mused with a soft chuckle, capturing her lips once more. 

Macy made sure the door was locked behind her before backing him toward the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more fics like this where Maggie and Mel make small appearances so I'm gonna turn this into a series. It's not gonna be in any order, but when I wrote them I unconsciously in the same AU timeline.


End file.
